Herne's Wood
Herne's Wood was a forested area in the Utter East, lying on the northern edge of the great Sempadan Forest. Comparing the game map in Blood & Magic with standard maps of the region shows that Herne's Wood lies in the Sempadan Forest, though the game map only encompasses the northern edge of the forest. Although lore for Herne's Wood might encompass the whole of the forest, for simplicity and clarity, it is treated as a distinct location within the Sempadan Forest. Description Described as an enchanted forest, } }} it was a rough, wooded area of scattered firs and pines. There was a creek that ran down from a hill and a river that together fed a small lake. In the south stood a ruined settlement of wood and stone, ringed by a thick stone wall. This was penetrated by a gatehouse flanked by large pots holding fires. Here there were cottages built of stone with wooden beams and supports and bearing thatched roofs. There were also treetop communities, with treehouses built around the trunks of tall trees and linked by bridges. Reputation Local people warned travelers to stay away from Herne's Wood. History During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. Herne's Wood was the site of a bloodforge battle fought between Roxanna, princess of Edenvale, and Bryan the Bold, one of the suitors who sought to win her hand in marriage in the conflict known as Matchmaker Mayhem. At one point, Roxanna camped deep in Herne's Wood to avoid her suitors until she could be crowned queen alone, but her suitors allied and struck together from the ruins. Some time after, a squatter and bloodforge mage called Sean Mulhaven made his camp close to Herne's Wood, but harassed and insulted everyone who came past. Finally, the commander of the Legendary Campaign arrived and demanded Sean give it up. When Sean only hurled abuses, the commander decided to teach him courtesy, through bloodforge battle. Although warned to avoid Herne's Wood, the Legendary Campaign commander was forced to camp by its edge. The mage Darah Thorne marshaled bloodforged forces against them, insisting on being given tribute, but the commander chose to fight instead. At last, an itinerant bard told the commander that a great mage known as Tyranis Shagal, whose achievements were impressive, had laid claim to Herne's Wood. Seeking to win glory by defeating a worthy opponent, the Legendary Campaign commander issued a challenge to Shagal to fight a bloodforge battle. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Games: * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Blood & Magic game map.jpg|Herne's Wood at the edge of the Utter East in the Blood & Magic game. File:SempadanForest.png|Herne's Wood within the Sempadan Forest. Category:Forests Category:Locations in the Sempadan Forest Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations